


Love's Labor

by chocolate_velvet



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles was a poor, Edwardian period au, Erik was a jerk, Logan was a crook, M/M, author rather leaves it to readers' imagination, bonded labor contract, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: Charles entered Logan's life under a bonded labor contract. Despite being well-guarded, Charles charmed him, unintentionally. Logan secretly smitten over the genteel but penniless Charles Xavier. But, Erik came and charmed Charles away. Logan silently grief for his unrequited love.





	1. Prelude

 

Upon his dead, Kurt Marko left nothing to his surviving stepson. He had gambled every penny of his own and Charles’ inheritance but the devastation did not end there. 

Not long after the funeral, Charles learned that his stepfather had put his name under a 15 year of bonded labor contract to a seedy businessman, called Logan Howlett. He was devastated learning that it would take 15 years from his prime and left him with nothing after the contract ended. But he did not give up. He tried every possible means to make the contract void.

Charles’ fights ended in less than a year without success. As he watched the Xavier Mansion welcomed its new owner, he departed to Howlett Mansion to begin his new life.

The first year of the contract was tedious. Charles had to work in one of Logan’s office in London. He had to do things he had little interest in.  The hour was long and the pay was near to nothing. Life was harsh but Charles somehow managed it. 

Toward the end of his six years of the contract, Charles met Erik Lensherr, a business partner/competitor to Mr. Howlett. Unlike the loud, brash and impatience Logan, Erik was more charming. He talked and walked in a manner that familiar to Charles. They quickly formed a secret attachment. When Erik learned about Charles’ contract, he proposed to buy the contract and set him free. 

At the initial proposal, Logan refused to negotiate, insisting that Charles was his until the contract ended. Despite rejections, Erik continued making proposals. Everything seemed to reached a dead end. Both men were stubborn. Charles continued living in a dreaded life. Until one day, Ms. Munro, whom Logan acted upon, successfully persuaded him to release Charles. 

With his contract taken over, Erik took Charles away. Charles dashed toward the door to his freedom. He turned back when he saw Logan. Both of them looked at each other as if saying good bye without a saying a word. For the first time since Charles knew Logan, he felt a connection between them. Charles was about to take a few steps toward Logan but Erik took his hand.

“Our coach is ready. We better get going,” he whispered to Charles ears but his eyes were fixed at Logan. 

They traveled across Europe together. They never remained in one place for long, as if they wanted to travel more before the days were gone. Charles was really happy. His affection toward Erik grew. Their feelings are mutual.  

In London, Logan was overcoming his broken heart. After a year, his anger finally subsided and the pain lessened. Yet, he still had feelings for Charles. 

Secretly, he sent people to find out and report back to him. 

For five years, all the reports were good. Until the end of five years, one of his men told him that Erik had left Charles.


	2. Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan found Charles, poor and abandoned, in a darkest corner of London slum called Whitechapel Union.Soon, Logan found out that poverty was not the only shackle.

It was dark when Logan entered the White chapel Union. He remembered the place very well, he grew up there. He had never expected that he would venture the same place again. His eyes were accustomed to the lack of light and his nose tolerated the stench of waste and decay of the building. He navigated through the corridors with a sense of familiarity.

Nothing changed at the White chapel Union. It was a lodging house for the homeless and the destitute, a place where a family of ten or more was crammed together in a single room without proper ventilation or sanitary facility. The inhabitant hardly know how tea tastes like and hardly venture outside or receive visitors. It was a destitute place for poor and unfortunate inhabitant of London.

As Logan venture deeper into the building, he sensed people were watching him. He ignored them. He had no business with them. He was here to find someone who lived in room 1167. The corridor was dark, dingy, and long. Logan kept his eyes on the numbers on the door. He breathed heavily as the number grew closer, until he stood in front of room 1167. His heart skipped a beat. His fingers lightly gripped the handle. His impulse was to push the door open but given a second thought, he decided to knock. 

A familiar voice heard from inside the room. Logan stilled himself and waited. He heard creaking sounds of wood against wood. The door creaked opened. The sight in front of him robbed a breath from his lung. 

“Charles...” Logan whispered. 

But, the other person turned livid. He was so shocked that he stumbled and fell down with a loud thud. He struggled but seemed unable to get back to his feet. 

“My contract has been settled. I owe you nothing!” 

He heard Charles yelled as he closed the door but his attention was not on the raising tone. His attention was on Charles’ inability to get up. None of his men told him about Charles’ disability. 

Finally, Logan could connect the dots. The reason why Charles was destitute and ended up in a place like White chapel Union. With his disability, no one would employ him. Without employment, he could not secure income. Charles was forced to live on government’s alms. He never thought that Charles could be in much dire circumstances. Had he known, he would have come much earlier.

He lifted Charles, ignoring the screams of protests, and put him on a chair. Logan scanned the room. There were nothing much. He was amazed that a man like Charles Xavier could manage living in a slum. He looked at Charles and saw how different he was with the Charles who had left the Hewlett Mansion five years ago. The pain slowly and silently gnawed his heart. 

“I’m not here to take you by force.” Logan chose his word carefully. Diplomacy was never been his best trait but he could try, at least for Charles. “I’m here to visit you, as a friend.”

He saw Charles face hardened and knew that his diplomacy failed. 

“I’m not your friend.” Charles hissed. His words oozed poison, aimed to hurt and it stings him on the spot. 

“OK, forget it. Diplomacy is dead!” Logan screamed to himself. He straightened himself. His steps took him toward the door but Ororo’s words rang inside his head, imploring him to be kind and gentle. 

“May be one more try.” he said to himself. He turned back toward Charles.

“I never ask you to see me as your friend,” Logan challenged him, “I’m here to tell you that there’s no hard feelings from my side.” 

He watched Charles’ expression changed from anger to gentleness. There were tiny flickers in those blue eyes, something Logan had missed before.

“I’m not angry at you, Charles.” he continued. His voice sounded less sharp yet not gentle.

“You know who I am and what I do for living. But, you also know that I never lie, especially to you.”

Charles shook his head.

“You come to this place just to tell me that?” Charles sounded brittle, as if he suppressed his own emotion, “Why?”

“It’s important for me that you got it.” 

Logan saw Charles’ expression softened. He remembered Ororo told him that Charles was desperate for help, though he never admitted it. 

“Is there anything else you want me to know?” Charles imploring. His tone was more gentle, though still need assurance.

Logan stood up and said, “No.”

“Good night, Charles.” Logan said warmly. "You are right, you don't owe me anything." 

He walked out of the room, leaving the bewildered Charles with hundreds questions.

“I’ll answer them when you ask me.” Logan thought. 

He walked through the night as if darkness was his family. He had accomplished what he really wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

How Logan found Charles was rather peculiar. Over years, he had dispatched his men to follow Charles traveling across Europe with his lover. Logan wanted to know their every moves through the labor of his men. He was not sure whether it was jealousy or something else. But one thing for sure, he was not ready let go. He never would. 

Everything went as according to his will until two years ago. Charles and his lover suddenly went missing. None of his men could find any trace of them. Either Charles knew how to cover his tracks or he met to unexpected demise.

Logan panicked. He dispatched more men and even went with them. They searched every hotels, ports, and transit place without success. It seemed Charles had been disappeared into the void. 

The business turned to be more and more challenging. Logan needed more resources to keep his business afloat. That meant he needed to be more prudent and reduced his wild pursuit of his lost lover. So, he stops looking.

Until one day, Logan happened to read a letter laying on his manager’s table. It was a complaint letter for undue payment. 

Unlike other letters he had come across, this one was different. Logan recognized handwriting and the style straight away. He pondered all form of his business records, comparing notes and transactions and found striking similarity between the complaint letter with the records made by Charles during his employment with Logan. 

Logan immediately sent his manager to find out about the employee who made the complaint. Before sundown, Logan had found Charles whereabouts. 

Charles had been living in White chapel Union, a boarding house in London slum. Apparently, he depended on the government alms through the Poor Act but supplemented his earning with writing letters for the illiterates.


	4. A Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his initial visit to Whitechapel, Logan was determined not to lose Charles once again. The flame still flickered inside him, he was not ready to give up. He was not a quitter type. So, he gambled his feelings;visiting Charles for the second time. He brought gift and planned to leave the gift in case Charles rejected him. But, Logan found that Charles' attitude toward him began to soften. He began wanting something more.

Logan stirred his tea for at least a hundredth time. Tea was never be his favorite drink. The taste disagreed with his tongue, too light as if it was fleeting-like a broken promise.

But Charles liked tea. Logan bought him his favorite blend. It was an irresistible gift. He made a potful of tea to share with Logan, either Charles was in mischievous mood or he had grown senile too soon.

Logan sneaked to look at Charles. Despite the peril of poverty, Charles hardly lost his beauty. It hid under the untamed brown mane that grew passed his chin. The threat bare shirt, which Charles was wearing, gave more promises than concealed his body. The brilliant blue eyes still shone like the bright sky. Those raspy lips, pressed against the broken china, gave chills in Logan's spine. He quickly drank the liquid to tone down his desire.

He winced at the taste. His eyes darted around, seeking solace for his tongue. They landed upon Charles' moist lips. There was remaining tea on those lips. Charles absentmindedly licked it. His eyes shone a childlike glee and innocence. Logan had to drank the remaining content of his cup, a desperate attempt to water down his carnal urge.

He tore his gaze toward the surrounding. Somehow, it was fixed on a cot with a thin sheet and his mouth went dry-he felt thirsty. He did not mind doing Charles in this dingy room until that poor cot broke down.

"You look pale. Are you alright?" He heard Charles' voice and it snapped him back into reality. Logan breathed slowly.

"No. I'm alright. I need to get back." He quickly rose and took his coat.

He paused and looked at Charles, "I hope you don't mind if I come again next time."

The smile, the affirmative smile, drove his nerve wild. He barely heard the answer.

"Not at all."

Logan shook his hand but Charles' grip tightened.

"I'm sorry if this place does not agree with your taste," he paused, "I don't mind if we go out somewhere else next time."

His voice sounded unsure and brittle, a failed attempt to conceal his embarrassment. Logan wanted to tell Charles not to worry and he was alright with the place but all he could manage was a nod.


	5. A Home at Wild Rose Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their light-hearted picnic was ruined by heavy downpour, Logan was obliged to take Charles to his townhouse, much for Charles' disagreement.

Logan pushed the chair on the pavement. He was secretly gloating after bought Charles a wheelchair and took him to enjoy the park. Charles, though he barely concealed his wary, he had agreed for a picnic. Secretly, he longed to go outside and underwent a kind of life just like before.

But he found that the world outside viewed him differently. Charles squeezed his sweating palm. This was the few opportunities that allowed him to venture out of the boarding house. He tried to ignore others staring at him and Logan. He knew what they had in mind: A gentleman and a pauper. Of course, mingling between classes was something they disapprove. Although none of them would do anything, they made Charles felt slightly uneasy.

He was not sure about how Logan felt. Logan seemed always knew how to ignore others. He had infinite skill to ignore others back, an expertise of being a lone wolf. Charles used to have similar skill but he did not remember when he lost it.

Logan’s hand lightly squeezed Charles’ shoulder.

“Are you tired?” Logan asked.

“No. The weather is very agreeable. I enjoy strolling at park.”

“Hmmnn,” Logan hummed as if trying to find something to say, “I’m wondering whether you are feeling hungry.”

Charles shook his head, “Not really.”

They strolled toward quieter corner of the park. Logan stopped to sit on a bench. He was wondering what to talk to Charles when it began to rain. He yelped because he knew there was no shelter on the side of the park.

“Logan, forget finding shelter. We’re wet already. We’re closer to the exit gate.”

“Exit the park and go home, you mean?”

“May be.” Charles answers.

Logan paused for a while. He had a better idea but not sure whether Charles would agree with him. But their options seemed to be very limited and unfavorable, either rushing to find shelter which located in the other section of the park, or return to Whitechapel and risked Charles contracting pneumonia, or the other option-a better one.

“Come, I have a better idea.” he wheeled Charles toward the exit. His carriage was waiting at the gate. The coach helped Charles to get in as Logan put the chair on the roof of the carriage.

They glided through the rain. Logan saw Charles shivering. His face turned livid and his lips turned blueish.

“We’re getting closer. Just hold on.” he said. Charles nodded without asking more questions. Had he asked, Logan would’ve got any answer.

The carriage stopped in front of a newly built townhouse. The rain was still pouring when Logan open the door with Charles in his arms. He felt Charles began hitting his chest but his answer was to tighten his grip.

“Now he realized that I’ve taken him to another place.” Logan thought. 

Once inside, Charles renewed his fight. Drenched wet, cold, and annoyed, Logan dropped Charles to a nearby divan.

He saw those blue eyes turned angry.

“Where’re you taking me, Logan?”

“Home. My home.” he answered nonchalantly as he rang the bell.

“I’m not returning into your life.” Charles spat.

“No, you aren’t...”

"LET ME GO!"

"Look! I can't let you return to that stinking place!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Charles fought with all strength he had. 

Logan gripped Charles shirt, nearly tearing it. His body is trained to sense his opponent's frailty. For a second or two, a thought flashed inside Logan's mind. But he was interrupted by the butler coming. He released Charles from his grip and began talking to his butler. He showed that he was more willing to converse with the butler than with Charles. Only when the butler left then he turned to Charles.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to keep you here. I just need to soak on warm water, get change, and may be had something. When you’re ready, you may join me at the lunch parlor”

Logan walked away.


	6. Sheltered

Charles played with water in his bath tub. It had been some time since he soaked himself in a bathtub. It would be a lie if he said that he did not enjoy a proper warm bath. The bath itself was splendid. The water was not too hot but warm enough for his body. The scent emitted from the bath was rose and cinnamon, his favorite. Charles caressed his skin where Logan's hands were. There was no mark but he felt a tingling sensation on his skin. He did not feel disgusted by the touch. There was something else he could not describe.

Logan assigned two valets to help Charles with his bath and to get dressed. A pair of twins with loving face, agreeable manner and kind attention. Charles pressed his hand on the shirt they just put on him. His trousers were perfectly cut. The material was soft and comfortable. The size fitted Charles’ perfectly.

As one valet prepared another wheel chair, the other asked Charles whether he wanted to join Mr. Hewlett at the lunch parlour.

“No. Tell him that I’m not feeling very well and wish to be left alone.”

“As you wish, Sir.” They answered as they left the room.

Charles looked around the room. Everything was in accordance to his taste and he secretly wonders the truth behind Logan’s words. Outside it rained heavily. Charles pressed his hand on the glass window and felt the chill of the rain. He felt sheltered.

Charles startled by soft knocks on the door and Logan asking permission to bring him some tea. He was about to refuse him but refrain himself for he dwelt in Logan’s house and must abide to propriety. So, he told Logan to enter.

He brought tea and a bowl of warm gruel and put them on the table. He poured Charles a cup and the aroma filled the room. It soothed Charles’ mood. Logan put the cup on Charles’ hand and looked at him with worries in his eyes.

“Do you have fever?”

“No. I don’t think so. I’m just feeling slightly unwell.”

Charles could not stop himself from tasting the tea. He had never known that Logan brew a good tea before. He waited for Logan’s reaction. Whatever would happen, Charles had to deal with it in this room. But Logan did not move. He remained standing firmly.

“Let’s see. If you aren’t getting better by tomorrow, I’ll call my physician.” He paused, choosing his words carefully.

“I’ll take my leave.”


	7. Sheltered 2

Charles did not show up for dinner and supper. His butler told him that Charles decided to remain inside the room although there was no sign of sickness shown.

Logan picked his food, his supper of braised veal and garden vegetables. He remembered it was the meal he enjoyed when he visited the Xavier’s estate seven years ago. Charles sat in front of him, so radiant and bubbly with joy and barely knew what hardship had laid in front of him. The Charles at that time was a different person.

Logan pushed his plate aside and told his butler that he was finished. He wanted to visited Charles in his room but decided not to do so. Charles looked so agitated when he was there before. Logan decided to retire to his room.

But he could not sleep. His mind was plagued by curiosity on Charles’ condition. He wanted to be in the other room, with Charles. This was his first time sharing the same roof after two long years.

He wanders from room to room, but Charles’ room. He sat in the library, hoping that Charles, too, was unable to sleep and wandered to the library. But he found nobody. He lingered in front of Charles’ room. He pressed his face against the door and his fingers interlaced the door knob.

“Would it be easier to enter the room? He is the master of the house.” Logan thought.

“But would it upset Charles? He would see it as an intrusion. Would it different if I knock?”

Logan pressed his cheek and his hand on the door, ready to knock but he hesitated. After a long moment of silence, he left, walked toward his room.

* * *

 

In the morning, Logan was busy. There was a situation with his shipping of good at the port. Logan rushed to the office without meeting Charles. He spent the day rushing back and fort between office and the port.

The thing was no matter how busy he was, he always had Charles in his mind. He wanted to warped up everything as soon as possible and head home. But everything seemed to work against him. It was late at night when he finally could settle everything. He was exhausted when he mounted in to his carriage. He did not say anything to his coach and barely awake as he climbed the stair and slumped on the divan.

But at midnight, Logan was wide awake. His eyes surveyed the surrounding. He sensed something was wrong. He jumped out the divan and ran outside. He looked around and realized that he got into the wrong house. Out of habit and lack of proper instructions, his coach had sent him to Howlett mansion instead of to the Wild Rose Square.

Logan cursed as he walked toward the stable house. He roughly entered. Some of his horses neighed in surprise but resumed quiet. The stable boy awaken. He saw his master was saddling his horse.

“Sir, are you going anywhere?”

“I need to get to the Rose Square!”

“Sir, but at these hours…”

“I can’t lose anymore time!”

Logan spurred his horse into gallop. He did not care about how late, or early it was. All he cares was that he must arrive at the Rose Square as soon as possible. He knew Charles was already sleeping and he could do nothing to wake him up. But he wanted to be in the same house with Charles.

Logan pierced the deserted night roads. It was nearly pitched dark, those street lamps hardly did their job. There were a few patrolling policemen who yelled at him. He did not care. He could always deal with them later, at his office.

When he arrived, he was awakened everybody. His butler greeted him in his nightgown, continue sly apologizing for not waiting for his master’s arrival.

“Charles. I he in his room?”

“Mr. Xavier left this morning, not long after you left, Sir.”

A loud growl came out from Logan. He grabbed his butler and shook him violently.

“Why didn’t you stop him?!”

“Sir, he’s an adult. We can’t keep him without his consent.”

“Did he tell you where he’s going?”

“He said he’s going home.”

“I need to go to him.”

“But, Sir. It won’t be safe to travel these at these hours.”

But Logan did not listen. He rushed outside and rode into the night once again.


End file.
